bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Laughing Devil Long
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840508 |idalt = 840508 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8277 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 78 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 8, 5, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 |bb_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 8, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 50 |bb2_frames = 78 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39 |sbb_distribute = 25, 19, 15, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 78 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = After discovering the fate of his mother, Long decided to stay with the family of his newfound companions. It was a well-spent decision, for only after an extended stay of several months were his fears about his mother's death assuaged. He had thought that she could still be redeemed by heaven despite her evil acts, but he was proven wrong. After several months, he began to dream again of the dragon, who told him that it was time for his last lesson. Despite his anxiety at the news, he decided to leave for Grand Gaia. But before he left, he had one more sparring match with his companions--a duel where his inhuman nature threatened to overwhelm his personality. Stunned, he quickly made his goodbyes and left Krung-go alone. It was when he met with his teacher that he found out the truth: a war between the gods was coming, and his power was one of those that could shake the world--or even break it. In order to master it, he needed to unlock the style's secret taolu, one that allowed the martial artist to reign as a wandering warrior king in heaven, hell, and earth simultaneously. But the price of failure was steep: if he failed, the dragon would choose to consume him utterly rather than allow his soul to be twisted by the powers waking within him. Despite the odds, Long succeeded in his goal in a fortnight and cut away the chains that bound him to mortal existence, allowing him to behold the heights of power that awaited his ascension. As he opened his eyes, the dragon congratulated him on his victory and told him to tend to his companion well before it departed, intent on forming a mercenary company to join the war of the gods. Surprised, Long turned and saw that Feng stood behind him, tears in her eyes as she embraced him in joy. They would later travel Grand Gaia together before returning to Krung-go in its time of need in a brilliant flash of fire and lightning. |summon = Kraka-THOOM! It is I, the glorious spear of the East! Know that heaven and hell have forsaken you! |fusion = Good and evil both have their place in this world, and we are villains as often as we are heroes. |evolution = Sifu, I've made it to the pinnacle of power! I hope you're proud of me, wherever you are. | hp_base = 5780 |atk_base = 2789 |def_base = 1762 |rec_base = 2002 | hp_lord = 8258 |atk_lord = 3985 |def_lord = 2518 |rec_lord = 2860 | hp_anima = 9375 |rec_anima = 2562 |atk_breaker = 4283 |def_breaker = 2220 |def_guardian = 2816 |rec_guardian = 2711 |def_oracle = 2369 |rec_oracle = 3307 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Heaven-Hell Dragon Style |lsdescription = 100% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types enormously boosts Spark damage when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & adds Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 1% per remaining HP (max 100%), 200% boost to Spark damage after dealing 50000 damage |bb = Unerring Serpent Strike |bbdescription = 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds probable considerable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% + 350% x HP / max base HP, 180% boost, 30% chance to reduce 30% Atk & 30% chance of evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb = Spirit-Consuming Strike |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Thunder attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), considerably boosts own Atk, Def and enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk reduction, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / max base HP, 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% boost to Atk/Def, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk, 100% boost to own Spark damage & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000~2500 |ubb = Universe-Devouring Bolt |ubbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and Spark damage for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 400% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 400% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 500% boost to Spark, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |es = Three Worlds King Taolu |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies, 10% damage reduction, slightly boosts Spark damage & hugely boosts critical damage |esnote = 20% Spark to all allies, 50% Spark to self & 50% crit damage to self |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB's base effects to last for 2 additional turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec |omniskill4_3_note = +20% boost, 200% parameter boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to elemental damage for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 200% elemental damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Atk, Def effect |omniskill4_5_note = +50% boost, 150% total |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill4_6_note = +20% boost, 120% total |evofrom = 840507 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = *The word "Sifu" in Long's evolution quote is the Cantonese spelling for "master" or "a skillful person" in Chinese. "Shifu" is the Mandarin spelling in Chinese. *Long's alternate artwork became available in the Exchange Hall on February 13, 2019 at the cost of 10,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Long2 }}